1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blade, and more particularly to a fan blade configuration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical fan blades comprise a blade body having solid configuration and having no openings formed therein for circulation purposes.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional fan blades.